Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
}} Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald is a 2018 fantasy film directed by David Yates. The film will star Eddie Redmayne, Katherine Waterston, Dan Fogler, Alison Sudol, Ezra Miller, Zoë Kravitz, Callum Turner, Claudia Kim, William Nadylam, Kevin Guthrie, Jude Law, and Johnny Depp. It is a sequel to the 2016 film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Plot In 1927, the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA) is transferring the powerful dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald to Europe to be tried for his crimes. But Grindelwald escapes with the aid of MACUSA employee Abernathy. Three months later at the Ministry of Magic in London, Newt Scamander, while working to have his travel ban removed, runs into Leta Lestrange, an old Hogwarts classmate and fiancée to his Auror brother, Theseus. The Ministry agree to grant Newt's request on the condition that he aids Theseus in locating Credence Barebone in Paris. Newt declines after learning he is to work with the Auror Grimmson. Later, after being reprimanded by the Ministry for his recent actions, Albus Dumbledore meets with Newt and is revealed to have indirectly sent his former student to America to release Frank the Thunderbird. Dumbledore requests Newt to reach Paris and save Credence from Grindelwald and the Ministry, both believing him to be Leta's long lost brother Corvus Lestrange. Newt soon gets an unexpected visit from his American friends Queenie Goldstein and Jacob Kowalski, the latter having retained most of the memories that were erased at the end of the previous film. Queenie reveals that Tina is seeing other people after reading an issue of Spellbound magazine that incorrectly reported that Newt was betrothed to Leta. Newt then deduces that Queenie enchanted Jacob into eloping to circumvent the MACUSA's marriage ban between wizards and non-magical humans. After Newt lifts the charm, Jacob rejects the idea of marrying Queenie out of fear of the consequences she would face, which prompts the upset Queenie to leave to find Tina. Newt and Jacob follow her to Paris after learning Tina is there in search of Credence. In Paris, Tina searches for Credence at the Circus Arcanus. Credence and a female circus freak named Nagini escape after causing a distraction. While searching for Credence's birth mother, he and Nagini locate a half-elf servant called Irma Dugard who placed him for adoption. However Grimmson, who is revealed to be a follower of Grindelwald, arrives and kills Irma. Meanwhile, Tina meets Yusuf Kama, who is also hunting Credence. Newt and Jacob follow Yusuf to Tina, and Yusuf explains that he made an Unbreakable Vow to kill his brother, whom he believes to be Credence. Meanwhile, unable to find Tina, a distraught Queenie is found by one of Grindelwald's followers and brought to him. Grindelwald is aware of Queenie's Legilimens ability, allowing her to leave while manipulating her into joining him in order to marry Jacob. Newt and Tina infiltrate the French Ministry of Magic for documents to confirm Credence's identity but Leta and Theseus discover them. Newt and Tina reconcile after he explains he was never engaged to Leta. Their search for information about Credence leads them to the Lestrange family tomb, where they find Yusuf. Yusuf reveals that he is carrying out his father's request to avenge the death of his mother Laurena Kama, who was kidnapped by Corvus's father, who used the Imperius Curse on her, and who died giving birth to Corvus' sister, Leta. But Leta reveals that she unintentionally caused her brother's death by switching him with an infant Credence while en route to America. The group then realize they fell into Grindelwald's trap, finding themselves at his rally, where Queenie is among his followers. At the rally, Grindelwald shows images of an upcoming global war, and rails against the Ministry's laws that prohibit them from preventing such a tragedy from occurring. When Theseus and the Aurors then surround the rally, Grindelwald prompts his followers to disperse across Europe to spread his message. Grindelwald then casts a circle of blue fire that kills his enemies while allowing his most loyal followers, as well as Credence and Queenie, to join him. Leta sacrifices herself to hold off Grindelwald so Newt, Tina, Jacob, Yusuf, Nagini, and Theseus can escape. As Grindelwald leaves, the remaining heroes unite alongside the immortal alchemist Nicolas Flamel to subdue and extinguish the fire. Newt realises that he is now embroiled in a conflict with Grindelwald, and can no longer avoid fighting his enemies. At Hogwarts, Newt gives Dumbledore a vial that his Niffler stole from Grindelwald, revealed to contain a blood pact which Grindelwald and Dumbledore made in their youth that prevents them from dueling each other as Dumbledore believes he can destroy it. At his Nurmengard base in Austria, acting on Queenie's advice to win the youth over, Grindelwald reveals Credence's true identity as Aurelius Dumbledore, Albus' long-lost brother and the only person powerful enough to defeat him. Cast *Eddie Redmayne as Newt Scamander *Katherine Waterston as Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein *Dan Fogler as Jacob Kowalski *Alison Sudol as Queenie Goldstein *Ezra Miller as Credence Barebone *Zoë Kravitz as Leta Lestrange *Callum Turner as Theseus Scamander *Claudia Kim as Nagini *William Nadylam as Yusuf Kama *Kevin Guthrie as Abernathy *Jude Law as Albus Dumbledore *Johnny Depp as Gellert Grindelwald Videos Trailers Category:English-language films Category:Harry Potter films Category:Sequels Category:2018 films Category:2018 in film Category:2018 American films Category:2018 British films Category:American films Category:British films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:2010s British films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s prequel films Category:3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2018 3D films Category:American 3D films Category:American adventure films Category:American fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American sequel films Category:2018 sequel films Category:2018 American sequel films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:British 3D films Category:British sequel films Category:2018 British sequel films Category:2010s British sequel films Category:British adventure films Category:British fantasy films Category:British fantasy adventure films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Film spin-offs Category:Films based on works by J. K. Rowling Category:Films directed by David Yates Category:Films produced by David Heyman Category:Films produced by J.K. Rowling Category:Prequel films Category:Films set in 1927 Category:Films set in Kent Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in the Roaring Twenties Category:Films shot in England Category:Films shot in London Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Heyday Films films Category:High fantasy films Category:IMAX films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Wizarding World Category:Screenplays by J.K. Rowling Category:Rated PG-13 movies